List of Priors
The comprehensive list of Priors of the Church of the Holy Light. Priors are members of the Council of Bishops and functionaries of the church. Priors must by appointed and/or elected by the Council of Bishops. Active Priors (Players) Prior Nazarath Rosewood Prioress [[Nazarath|'Nazarath Rosewood']] was a former student of Bishop Lilith Olethos, and a compassionate teacher of the faith. Prior Myailah Lanceor Prior [[Myailah Lanceor|'Myailah Lanceor']] is the current prioress to the Diocese of Lordaeron, under its Bishop Niklos Adamant. Prior Carawen Stroud Prioress''' Carawen Stroud' is the current Prior of the Congregation of the Inquisition, under Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn. Additionally, she was elevated to the position of Dean of Wintergarde in Northrend by Bishop Faersong after being stationed for several years offering morale to the soldiers of the cold continent. Prior Burnadette Gregor Prioress [[Burnadette Gregor|'Burnadette Gregor']] is the current Prior of the Congregation for Education, elected in early March of year 626 K.C. She is a former student of Bishop Ahnca Elric and works closely with the Diocese of Gilneas. She is the wife of Bishop Adrian Gregor. Prior Muriah DeLavu Prioress [[Muriah Anne Laldere|'Muriah DeLavu']] is the current Prior of the Priory of Westridge. Retired and Inactive Priors (Players) Prior Kerdric Sternmane, Emeritus (Retired) Prior '''Kerdric' Sternmane was one of the two newest priors, elected in the summer Holy Synod of year 626 K.C. He was the joint Prior of the Diocese of Ironforge alongside Prior Ironscar until his early retirement. Prior Grayzoe Ironscar, Emeritus (Retired) Prior Grayzoe Ironscar was one of the two newest priors, elected in the summer Holy Synod of year 626 K.C. He was the joint Prior of the Diocese of Ironforge alongside Prior Sternmane until his early retirement. Prior Shandiana Tarsatir, Emeritus (Retired) Prioress [[Shandiana Tasartir|'Shandiana Tasartir']] was the joint prior to the Diocese of Quel'Thalas, alongside Firaelis Val'cari. Much of the work was done under Bishop Adamant, and she has since retired. Prior Firaelis Val'cari, Emeritus (Retired) Prior [[Firaelis Val'cari|'Firaelis Val'cari']] was the current joint prior to the Diocese of Quel'Thalas alongside Shandiana Tasartir, as well as the son of retired bishop Tarso Val'cari and socialite Celriel Sunwhisper. One of the most controversial members to the Council, his promotion to priorship was met with initial backlash due to his perceived lack of religious qualities. Firaelis had been assigned to work under Bishop Niklos Adamant. While not much was said of his goals for the diocese, the elf was a strong proponent, like his father, of a unified Quel'Thalas; he was also a supporter of peace between the high elven houses of Stormwind and the wider Grand Alliance. This, in addition to his lack of interest in politics and name recognition, made him a great prospect and a good gamble for the Church. He has since retired from the Council. Prior Elesabeth Stanbridge, Emeritus (Retired) Prioress [[Elesabeth Stanbridge|'Elesabeth Stanbridge']] worked as a Prior of the See of Stormwind and the College of Canons, specifically in the Northshire Valley region. Her retirement was accepted and she now operates on the parochial level. Prior Aiden Portergauge, Emeritus (Retired) Prior [[Aiden Portergauge|'Aiden Portergauge']] worked as a Prior of the See of Gnomeregan and the Union of Gnomeregan under Bishop Albus Hammermo. When the Union went out of business, the Prior was forcibly retired in good standing. Prior Hragli Runeforge (Deceased) Prior [[Hragli Runeforge|'Hragli Runeforge']] worked as a Prior to the See of Ironforge. A storied old dwarf, he did much to improve the status quo in Ironforge. He died of natural causes. He was the oldest prior in the history of the Council. Prior Ysia Lightfoot (MIA) Prioress [[Ysia Lightfoot|'Ysia Lightfoot']] worked as a Prior of the See of Stormwind. She is a country bumpkin, tender still in the ways of the world. Ysia disappeared following the sudden and unexplained dissolution of the Azerothian Senate. Prior Michael Nicolls, Emeritus (Retired) Dom [[Michael Nicolls|'Michael Nicolls']] was the expert on the Congregation for Sacred Doctrine, serving with Archbishop Emeritus Caspius, current Archbishop Alonsus II, and Lord Vicar Melchiz Tzedeck. He has since retired. Prior John Paullus, Emeritus (Retired) Prior John Paullus was an elderly priest hailing from Lordaeron who served in the Second War and with the Sons of Lothar in Outland. He has since been retired. It is unclear if he is still living. Prior Mairaed O'Callaghan (Deceased) Prioress''' Mairaed O'Callaghan' was the Prior of the Duchy of Westridge, elected by unanimous consent and approval of the Council. She has since passed away. Prior Gwoviel Feifer (Excommunicated) Prioress [[Gwoviel Feifer|'Gwoviel Feifer''']] was one of five new priors elected by Holy Synod the year 623 K.C. She was the assistant to the Lord Chamberlain and Clerk of the Council, Bishop Adamant and a former student of Bishop Ahnca Elric. She has since been excommunicated from the Church for schism. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Council of Bishops Category:Priors